Te amo -oneshot Naruhina
by Gygy06
Summary: Y aquella mirada perlada que me recuerda la luna llena de aquella noche de verano en la que curo mis heridas y me dio algo porque vivir. Con sus cabellos al viento, aquellos que bailando al son de la brisa simula la noche misma en la que con su sonrisa me enamoró. Querida Hinata hoy solo quiero decirte que Te amo


No siempre las cosas pasan como quisiéramos que pasaran, no siempre el amor viene de las misma manera, no siempre una carta es lo suficientemente clara, no siempre podemos decir nuestros sentimientos, pero siempre un te amo será suficiente, por eso querida Hinata quiero decirte que te amo.

Pero como seria correcto empezar a contar esta historia, como expresar estos sentimientos, talvez desde el momento en que estos cambiaron o talvez desde que mi corazón se rompió, no lo se pero he decidido empezar desde aqui he ir aclarando las dudas. Primero me presentare.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años y estoy enamorado perdidamente de mi compañera de salon Hinata Hyuga, la cual es mi mejor amiga, pero mi problema no es la friend zone como muchos pensaran sino que a ella le gusta alguien más.

Si como leyeron está enamorada de Toneri Otsutsuki que es un año mayor que nosotros y no le presta el mínimo de atención o al menos eso creía hasta ese día.

Lunes 15 de mayo 2017, 9:05 am

Hoy, hoy me voy a declarar a Hinata y dejar de lado el miedo de perder su amistad. O al menos eso quería creer, pero no me voy a echar atrás ha sido muchos años de amistad y unos pocos de amarla porque si yo la amo y este amor no debe quedar sin respuesta.

Y pensado aquello fui donde se encontraba son sus dos mejores amigas: Karin Uzumaki, mi prima hermana, e Ino Yamanaka, una rubia con la que apesar de los años siempre ha estado con nosotros, con las cuales hablaba muy nerviosa, asi que decidí acercarme.

-hey chicas de que hablan- dije con tono animado

-Naruto que bueno que llegas necesitamos que le digas a Hinata que tiene que ir y decirle- dijo Ino mirandome ansiosa

-si dile que vaya, nada pierde con decirle- dijo Karin mirándome sonriendo

-N-Naruto-kun no quiero ir ayudame- me dijo Hinata con terror en su cara

-porque ir a donde dattebayo- pregunte confuso

-donde Toneri para que Hinata se declare de una buena vez- dijo Ino rodando los ojos.

Yo no podía entender que le veían a alguien como Toneri Otsusuki, era frio y despreciaba a cualquier chica con la que se cruzara y lo más importante como alguien como Hinata gusta de él. Aunque hay una cosa que todavía menos entiendo y es porque ellas la están apoyando cuando antes le decian que ni se le ocurriera declararse.

-¿chicas, por que Hinata tiene que ir a declararse si sabemos lo malo que es Toneri?- pregunté insólito como cambiaron de opinión en 4 meses.

-pues veras aqui como la ves nuestra querida amiga Hinata empezó a hablar con él por Facebook y al parecer los rumores que rodean a Toneri son falsos y según lo que leí de su conversación parece interesado por ella, no es genial- dijo Karin sonriendo.

-claro, genial- dije fingiendo una sonrisa y mirando hacia ella y pregunté -¿qué vas a hacer?- ella me miró y sonriendo me dijo esas palabras que rompieron en pedazos mis esperanzas y de paso mi corazón

-v-voy a declararme g-gracias por apoyarme Naruto-kun- y con esas palabras salió en busca de Toneri.

Jueves 15 de junio 2017, 12:45 pm

Han pasado tan solo un mes y aun así no puedo acostumbrarme a verla en los recesos caminado de la mano con ese idiota. Talvez si hubiera sido más valiente, si hubiera tenido más coraje, si le hubiera dicho todo lo que siento a alguien, pero no fui un estúpido y le mentí a todos, nadie más que yo sabía de mi amor hacia ella.

Estando en matemáticas pero sin resolver ningun ejercicio del pizarrón, estando sin estar. Para que resolver lo que no entiendo. Nunca me ha ido muy bien en matemáticas, pero me esforzaba en tener notas medianamente decentes pero para que hacerlo ahora.

viernes 21 de julio 2017, 11:30 am

Han pasado meses de la declaración de Hinata y me he alejado de ella, de sus amigas, de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y he hecho un amigo-enemigo, Sasuke Uchiha es su nombre y es el único por el momento que sabe mi situación con Hinata y sobre mi pasado.

Nadie además de Hinata sabe que no era buena compañía para nadie y ella como siempre se me acercó y me tendió su mano. Recordar me trae nostalgia y dolor...

flashback

A mis 7, medio año despues de la muerte de mis padres, mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla donde o peleaba o me mataban y asi fue ese día una pandilla de niños de la calle me atacó y me dejaron en un callejón sangrando y casi inconciente, hasta que la ví con un vestido blanco, la piel más blanca que había visto, ese peculiar color lila en sus ojos y su corta cabellera negra con tonos azulados y antes de caer en la inconciencia me dijo.

-ya estas a salvo- sonriendo como un angel

flashback fin

Ese día su familia me ayudó y sali poco a poco de la oscuridad donde me encontraba y descubri que mi padrino me estaba buscando.

Ella fue mi ángel y desde ese día nos volvimos amigos hasta hace 2 años cuando me di cuenta que la veía como más que una amiga y ahora no puedo hacer nada si ella es feliz yo también lo intentaré ser.

miercoles 5 de setiembre 2017, 2:13 pm

El maldito de Toneri la terminó al frente de todo el colegio, humillandola diciendo todo tipo de insultos, luego la empujo y ella comenzó a llorar frente a todos. Que que hice yo... nada la verdad.. nada más que le rompi toda la cara y me fui como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Una suspensión no fue nada, más bien me senti mejor al ver como su cara quedo. Fui hacia la salida del colegio donde estaba Hinata esperándome, me agradeció por haberla defendido y me propuso ser amigos de nuevo y yo con gusto acepte y me fui directo a mi casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

martes 10 de octubre 2017, 6:40 am

Gracias al golpe Hinata y yo hemos ido acercándonos poco a poco para volver a estar como al principio, somos buenos amigos, los mejores para mi gran satisfacción, aunque la verdad parece que algo cambió y eso me alegra aun más, pero yo aun la quiero y esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien y me voy a declarar como lo tuve a haber hecho desde el principio, pero ahora que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo lo voy a hacer de la manera que ella siempre a querido que se le declaren: por una carta (le gusta leer mucho romance) y quien mejor que yo para hacerla

viernes 17 de noviembre 2017, 2:56 pm

Cite a Hinata a las 3 al frente del colegio para darle la carta que tiene todo lo que pude escribir para ella, donde estan mis sentimientos.

Cuando llegó mi corazón empezó a lartir el triple de rápido, a veces ne pregunto si es posible que ella sienta lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo. Pero no me ilusiono puede que rechace mi carta, mis sentimientos.

Cuando esta frente a mi me pregunta.

\- ¿para que me citaste aquí Naruto-kun?- dijo mirándome curiosa

-...- me quede en silencio hasta que tome una respiración profunda y empece -Hinata hemos sido amigos durante 8 años y quiero agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo, pero hay algo que no te he dicho y no creo ser capaz de decirte ahora asi que acepta esta carta y el lunes me das tu respuesta- al terminar de decir esto le extendí la carta y me fui muy rápido hacia mi casa recordando cada palabra que decia mi carta.

 **CARTA**

 _Querida Hinata:_

 _No he podido decir de frente esto que atormenta a mi alma y mi corazón por eso el porque de esta carta._

 _Nuestra amistad inicio por tu buen corazón, por ayudarme, por ser el ángel que necesitaba en mi vida después de todo lo que tuve que vivir siempre animandome con palabras de animo a pesar de ser timida en todo lo que hicieras nunca me abandonaste._

 _Pero enana, nunca te dije aquello que lo que sentía y de lo que me di cuenta a mis tiernos 13 años. Recuerdas a Kiba tu amigo de infancia que se quedó una temporada en la ciudad, pues gracias a él me di cuenta de que te veía como más que una amiga._

 _Hinata Hyuga, mi mejor amiga y compañera de niñez estoy completamente enamorado de ti, no eso no es del todo cierto, Hinata me gustas y no sabes cuanto miedo he tenido de decir esto._

 _No quiero perder esta amistad que se rompió una vez por mis celos a Toneri asi que si no aceptas mis sentimientos permiteme el honor de seguir siendo tu amigo._

 _Por esto y muchas otras cosas que no cabrían en un simple papel quiero que me le des el honor a este simple hombre de ser tu novio._

 _No siempre las cosas pasan como quisiéramos que pasaran, no siempre el amor viene de las misma manera, no siempre una carta es lo suficientemente clara, no siempre podemos decir nuestros sentimientos, pero siempre un te amo será suficiente, por eso querida Hinata quiero decirte que te amo._

 _De: Naruto Uzumaki, un simple hombre_

Sabado 18 de noviembre 2017, 7:03 am

Me desperté por el insistente golpeteo en mi puerta, me levante y me diriji hacia la puerta. Quien sea me debe mis horas de sueño. Ayer no dormí casi nada pensando en lo que diría Hinata al leer la carta.

Al abrir la puerta encuentro a la persona de mis pensamientos frente a mi. Al verme se lanza a mis brazos donde empieza a balbucear.

-Naruto-kun... yo pense, pero no y luego paso y luego terminó y la carta pero si- y seguía balbuceando hasta que le dije.

-Hinata ¿qué pasa?- dije confundido

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san me habia dicho que a ti no te gustaba y entonces mi padre dijo que tenia que salir con Toneri para promocionar al hospital. Toneri me maltrataba pero no podia quejarme si no estaba con él la imágen del hospital se veria afectada. Después de que la imagen del hospital estuvo mejor el me termino y luego llegas tú golpeandolo y siendo mi amigo de nuevo, pero ayer llegaste con una carta donde me dices que haz estado enamorado de mi desde los 13 no entiendo nada- me dijo empezando a sollozar.

Asi que fue Sakura. Veran hace un año una chica llego al colegio su nombre Sakura Haruno. Ella apenas llegó mostró a todo el colegio lo perra que podia ser, además de que se obsesionó por Sasuke y por mí. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a estos extremos, mentirle a mi Hinata para separarnos.

Hinata me contó todo lo que sufrió con Toneri y yo lo que sucedió en los meses que estuvimos separados, hasta que a mi mente llegó la pregunta sin respuesta que necesitaba ser respondida.

-Hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dije nervioso

-si - dijo en un susurro -¡Si QUIERO!- dijo gritando

La abrase con todo el amor y susurrando en su oído dije

-te amo Hinata- dije con voz suave

-te amo Naruto-kun- dijo también susurrando

Y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros nos besamos sellando nuestro juramento silencioso.

He traído este pequeño oneshot por una situación veran esta es mi situación con un chico mayor que yo que me gusta y no me veía y meses después descubri que tenía novia hace apenas 2 días imagínense ustedes. Meses después adivinen a quien encontré fuera de colegio llorando porque lo habian terminado sip al él, entonces lo console y ahora somos amigos pero descubrió que yo le gusto y bueno ustedes ya se imaginaran. Esto es lo que pensé en hacer para decirle mis sentimientos: una carta pero no creo poder hacerla, asi que mi situación es una mezcla entre Naruto y Hinata :v y asi nació este oneshot.

En fin gracias por leer, nos leemos luego


End file.
